The present invention concerns a clamping chuck having a chuck body made of a dimensionally stable material, on which is provided a clamping sleeve that forms a central receptacle for a workpiece or tool that is to be clamped, and having clamping means for immobilizing in the receptacle the component that is to be clamped, while elastically deforming the clamping sleeve.
A clamping chuck of this kind, which is used e.g. to immobilize a tool shaft (such as a drill or milling cutter shaft) on the working spindle of a corresponding machine tool, is known inter alia from WO 98/32563. It comprises a basic body made of a dimensionally stable material that has at its one end region a mounting taper for chucking into a rotationally driven working spindle of a machine tool. Provided at the other end of the basic body is a thin-walled clamping sleeve that forms a substantially cylindrical receptacle for a component to be clamped, and possesses an outer surface that tapers off conically toward its free end. In the known clamping chuck, immobilization of a component inserted into the receptacle is accomplished by the fact that a shrink ring is pressed onto the clamping sleeve from its free end, thereby deforming the material of the clamping sleeve inward against the component to be clamped. Since the material of the clamping sleeve is crushed with this type of clamping, very high clamping forces are necessary. A further disadvantage is the fact that the arrangement lacks radial rigidity, since the shrink ring, when it is slid onto the clamping sleeve, does not come into contact with the chuck body and thus cannot support the clamping sleeve.
It is therefore the object of the invention to configure a clamping chuck of the kind cited initially in such a way that lower clamping forces are necessary, and in particular so that it also possesses great radial rigidity.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved in that there is configured in the chuck body an annular groove which surrounds the receptacle to form the clamping sleeve and is open toward the end face of the chuck body; and that what is provided as the clamping means is a wedge ring that has a ring body and multiple clamping tongues, arranged thereon spaced apart from one another in the circumferential direction and projecting substantially axially, which possess a cross section tapering off in a wedge shape toward the free end and can be pressed axially into the annular groove while radially deforming the clamping sleeve. According to the present invention, therefore, immobilization of a component in the clamping chuck receptacle is accomplished by the fact that the clamping tongues are pressed into the annular groove. Because the clamping tongues are arranged spaced apart from one another in the circumferential direction, the material of the clamping sleeve is then deformed radially inward only in those areas in which it is in contact with the clamping tongues, while the material of the clamping sleeve in the circumferential regions located between the clamping tongues can also deflect radially outward into the annular groove, so that unlike the case with the known clamping chucks in which full circumference clamping is provided, the material is not crushed. In addition, the clamping tongues pressed into the annular groove are braced externally against the solid chuck body, so that in contrast to the shrink ring of the known arrangement, they do not need to absorb all the clamping forces. The bracing also results in great radial rigidity.
According to a preferred embodiment, the wedge ring, which advantageously can be made of metal and in particular of steel, possesses a total of three clamping tongues that are arranged in uniformly spaced-apart fashion on the ring body.
In order to achieve homogeneous planar contact between the clamping tongues and the clamping sleeve, according to another preferred embodiment provision is made for the inner walls of the clamping tongues to lie on a conical surface diverging toward the free clamping tongue ends, and for the outer wall of the clamping sleeve to be configured in substantially complementary fashion to the inner walls of the clamping tongues, and correspondingly to taper off conically toward the end face of the chuck body. The outer walls of the clamping tongues can lie on a common cylindrical surface.